1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a process for the automatic soldering of a platelike body inside hollow elements having a transverse, polygonal-shaped section and relates to the soldering machine which will perform said process.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE BACKGROUND ART
Various soldering machines and processes are known in the prior art. For instance, Italian patent application No. 23804 A/83 describes a modular structure for carpentry work. This structure is mainly composed of a plurality of bars that are assembled through joints. These joints are shaped so as to accommodate the screw heads whose shank can be screwed into a platelike body arranged at both bar ends, perpendicular to their axes. According to a preferential embodiment said platelike body is joined to the bars with solder.
The bars have a transverse polygonal-shaped section and the automatic soldering operations require that the technical problems connected with the arrangement of the platelike body inside a element be overcome. Also, the problem of soldering more sides of the platelike body to the respective internal faces of the element must be solved.
It is well-known that the most suitable soldering process to be performed under an automatic process is a "thermal resistance" process where the heat, through the Joule effect, is produced on the contact surface among the sections to be soldered, which is placed between a pair of electrodes. When such a process is separately performed by soldering a side of the platelike body to the respective internal face of the bar, no particular technical problems are evidenced. Such a process, however, is not compatible with the speed of the automatic production line. In particular, the structure as this design would require the successive execution of four soldering operations and would therefore spend more time than is required by other bar processing designs such as boring, shearing, etc. If the soldering process is divided into four different operations, a reduction in the speed of the production line results.